A Mother's Bond
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Ginny bonds with her newborn child, her sons James and Albus and her daughter Lily. Unknowingly to Ginny, Harry quietly watches their bonding time and it makes Harry love Ginny all the more. All Rights belong to JK Rowling. The songs to their rightful owners
1. James

A Mother's Bond

Harry walked through the front door of his home in Godric's Hollow, shutting it and leaning his back against it. It was a long day at the Auror office; paperwork, meetings, stakeouts, and the cycle repeat its self every Monday. Harry leaned his head back against the door. He was about to yell "I'm home" but stopped himself. The last time he did that, Ginny hexed him for waking up James.

Harry made his way to his home office and dropped his bag off, passing the living room, he noticed that Ginny wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, but dinner was cooking it's self.

Harry's stomach let out a growl, his workload that day didn't allow time for a lunch recess and he got called into the office at 6 o'clock that morning. It was almost twelve hours since he'd eaten.

Making his way towards the stairs, he heard James upstairs and Ginny's voice and her laugh. He walked upstairs and to James's room. Standing at the doorway, smiled at the scene before him.

Ginny was lying on her side, with James on a blanket on the floor. James was laying his back looking up at his mother, kicking his little legs. Ginny was walking her fingers up to his chin and tickling him. She practiced that a few times and then tickled James's stomach a few times and elevated his little shirt and blew a raspberry or two on his stomach. James let out a cute baby laugh.

"You think that's funny? Let me share something with you. Daddy is also ticklish on his stomach. I usually tickle Daddy when he needs to loosen up or to cheer him up."

Harry kept himself from saying anything, continued to watch his wife and son. He wasn't as ticklish as Ginny thought.

"I love you Jamie, always remember that Mommy loves you, Daddy loves you, all your aunts and uncles, cousins, Grandma and Granddad love you". James's eyes were wide looking at his mother.

"You know one day, we'll tell you about the two men that you're named after, and I'm leaving that job to Daddy, because he was close to both of them. He'll also tell you about your other grandparents" Ginny smiled at her son. James stretched his arms and his little legs and rolled over on his stomach. James has been rolling over for a while now, Ginny smiled at her son, trying to fix his hair.

"You got Daddy's hair. I don't guess I've ever seen look like something, even when we got married it was a mass". James smiled and cooed. "But that's one of the things I love about your daddy. I hope you know that you're a loved and well cared for child. I don't know if Daddy will share his childhood with you, but I know you'll have a better one than he did".

Harry made a promise to himself when Ginny announced her pregnancy with James that his children will have a better childhood than the one he had. At least, his children will be loved and cared for in the ways Harry wasn't, that was until he met the Weasleys who all but adopted Harry and treated him like he was their own. When he and Ginny discussed having children, he share his childhood with her. She realized then why Harry had fears of being a daddy. Other than Arthur and Sirius, there was no one to give him guidance or comfort when he needed it.

"You're lucky that Uncle Ron became friends with Daddy, otherwise, he might not have met and fell in love with Mummy. Then we wouldn't have you." Ginny picked up her son and placed him in her arms. "Let's go and check on dinner, Daddy will be home soon".

Ginny turned and seen Harry standing there "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, " Harry walked over and taking his son as he reached for his daddy. "Hi pup, were you a good boy for mummy?" Harry had his son close as Ginny filled him in on their day at home. She'd fed James before starting on her and Harry's dinner, he'll play in the playpen while they ate.

"Let me take James, and you change, I'll go and check on dinner" Harry made his way to his and Ginny's bedroom. "What are we having?" Harry asked as Ginny headed downstairs. "You'll see".

Harry changed out of his work clothed and in his old shirt and jeans. Barefooted Harry went downstairs and found James his playpen. As he went into the kitchen, Ginny was putting the finishing touches on their dinner.

Ginny answered Harry's earlier question "Roasted chicken with potatoes, peas, carrots, steamed tomatoes, a new recipe Hermione gave me and I decided to try and make some of Mum's homemade rolls, Hungry?"

Harry's stomach answered for him with a loud growl.

Ginny giggled. "Long day?"

Harry nodded "I barely found time for a bathroom break, let alone lunch". Harry took off his glasses and scrubbed his face with his hands. Ginny went to fix plates "double on your portions?" Harry sighed "Yes please".

They ate in silence until Ginny asked "How much of my talk with James did you hear?"

Harry swallowed "I hear you tell him that he got my hair and ticklish stomach, I listened from there, and which I may add" taking a drink of Butterbeer "I'm not that ticklish". Ginny looked over at Harry. "Still in denial, huh". Ginny took a bite of her chicken "Did you call our son Sirius's nickname for you?" Harry paused, taking a bite of his potato, "Yeah, I guess I did, Sirius called me pup or Pronglet because Dad was Prongs, and Remus called me cub."

Ginny broke her roll in half and buttered one side. "We need to show him pictures of your mum and dad someday", Harry nodded and waited until his mouth wasn't full when he answered "I have Sirius and Remus to thank for that, and what few I've found in the house and the vault."

"You know I thought I wouldn't be a good mother and I feel that I'm not bonding with James-". Harry cut her off. "Gin, you're a great mum, James is alive isn't he?" that earned Harry a smack on the arm.

"You seem to be bonding with James, he's healthy, he's happy, you should never question whether or not your good mother".

Harry's words echoed in Ginny's head as she rocked her son to sleep. Slowly she rocked him to sleep singing a lullaby.

"_I love you a bushel and a peck_

_A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck_

_A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap_

_A barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep_

_About you, about you_

_'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck_

_You bet your purdy neck I do"_

Ginny looked down at her sleeping son and put him gently in his cot. She kissed him on the head and placed a blanket around him. "Good Night James, I love you".

Harry had said good night to James before Ginny went into James's room. She walked to her bedroom, she seen Harry in the bed all ready asleep. She leaned against the door for a second, she had a son and a husband who loves her, a wonderful godson, who she and Harry would choose in a heartbeat if asked. She quietly changed clothes and went into bed. Leaning over she placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. Harry responses by wrapping an arm around Ginny and snuggling her close. Ginny snuggled into Harry's bare shoulder "Good night Harry".

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead "Good Night Ginny, I love you". Ginny could never get used to hearing that. "I love you too".

From that day on Ginny never questioned being a good mother again.


	2. Albus

Ginny rocked in the rocking chair, holding her little baby. Albus Severus Potter, her second born son. She looked down that the baby who was the splitting image of his father. Harry had found more of his baby pictures in Sirius's room at Grimmauld place and the Potter vault at Gringotts. Ginny smiled as Albus started to nurse. She continued to rock in the chair, ignoring the sounds of the machines around her.

Little Albus was born eight weeks earlier. She had gone into labor with him at home. She floo called her mother, who rushed her to St. Mungo's. Hermione arrived to look over a two year old James and her own little girl Rose.

Before Ginny left for St. Mungo's, she sent her patronus to Harry.

Ron recalled the moment when the doe came wondering in the office. Harry instantly went pale, and if it wasn't for Ron standing right behind him, Harry would have passed out on the floor. Once the doe disappeared, Harry ran towards his office, instructed his sectary to let Robards know that he was leaving and to take any messages and lay them on his desk. He then ran towards the floos with Ron in tow.

Molly was about to floo the Auror office to check and see if Harry had gotten the message. She was met with her son in law running pass her, completely panicked.

Padma had informed Ginny that the reason of Albus's premature arrival was unknown. If Ginny's water hadn't of broken, she would keep Ginny overnight for observation. Now she would be meeting her son a little earlier than planned.

After two hours of pushing, calling Harry everything in the book and threatening Harry that he was carrying the next one, Albus was born. He had his cord wrapped around his neck and he wasn't breathing.

Luckily Albus was stable in five minutes.

Ginny leaned over and kissed her son's forehead and gently laid him down in the little bed beside her. They were in the neonatal unit of St. Mungo's. Ginny around the little room and she realized that this would her "home" for the next two months. Albus would be going home on his original due date.

She leaned back in the chair and smiled at her son and his father and grandmother's green eyes.

"You're not going to sleep are you Ablie?" Albus stretched and looked at his mommy. Ginny sighed.

Albus was only two weeks old and between her and Harry, they both was exhausted. Her attention was brought to her oldest son who was wide awake as well.

Harry had passed out on the couch, out of sheer exhaustion. He was laying, stomach to the cushion. James was climbing on Harry's back.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She opened the door and seen her dad standing there.

"Hello Dad" Ginny hugged Arthur and stepped aside for Arthur to enter the room.

"Hello Sweetheart" Arthur kissed his daughter on the cheek. He walked over and said hello to Albus. James had climbed off of Harry and ran straight into Arthur's open arms.

"Granddad!" Arthur held James, giving him a big hug. "Hello Jamie, you're getting to stay with Grandma and me tonight". James clapped his little hands together. He loved his grandparents and loved staying with them.

"Thanks Dad" Arthur handed James to Ginny and sat him down in front of Harry, she gently shook Harry awake.

Harry lifted his head up "What?"

"James is going to Grandma and Granddad's for the night and wanted to say good bye" Ginny pushed Harry's hair off his forehead.

Harry released a hand out from under his stomach and wrapped James in a one armed hug "Good night James, be good for Grandma and Granddad. I'll see you in the morning". After a good night kiss, Harry fell back asleep.

Ginny bend down and gave her son a hug and a kiss. "Good night Jamie, I love you".

Once Arthur and James were gone. Ginny went back to her rocking chair. She looked at her little son and lifted him in her arms.

Undoing the top buttons on her nightgown, she slit Albus in under the neck of her nightgown.

Once Albus was settled she started to rock.

"Albus you gave us quite a scare. I didn't expect to be delivering you this early. I hope that you continue to get better so we can go home."

She looked over at Harry, he'd change positions. He was now laying on his side facing her, looking like he was asleep."

"You know, you were named after a great man, Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster at the school I attended. That was where I met your Daddy."

She smiled at Albus as he looked up at her with his eyes, his father's eyes….the very ones that caused Ginny to fall in love with him.

"Now, the other man you're named after is Severus Snape. He was a man who hated your father, but in the end, he protected your father, many times. Now it's your Dad's job to teach you about the two greatest Headmasters."

Harry was awake, looking at his wife and son. He was laying on his stomach on the couch.

He smiled at Ginny rocking Albus to sleep. Then Ginny started to sing.

"_I love you a bushel and a peck_

_A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck_

_A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap_

_A barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep_

_About you, about you_

_'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck_

_You bet your purdy neck I do"_

Ginny hummed a little while until Albus was a sleep. He would wake in another three hours for another feeding.

Ginny gently laid Albus in his little bassinet; she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Good night Albie, I love you" Ginny checked to see if he was warm enough and she turned to head to the bed.

Harry pretended to be asleep when she gently kissed the top of his head.

"Harry, sweetie" he looked up at Ginny "Want to move to the bed".

Through a yawn, Harry nodded and he followed her to their room down the hall, after saying his own good night to Albus. "Do Mommy and Daddy a favor and sleep tonight. I love you".

Some of the night nurses waved. Ginny appeared to be awake and alert, while Harry looked like the walking dead.

Balancing taking care of James on his own, working, taking care of Ginny and helping take care of Albus was taking its toll on Harry.

Both Robards and Kingsley found Harry asleep at his desk. Hermione found him one time asleep leaning against the wall of the lift. She sent him home. Ron had to wake up him when he'd fallen asleep in the middle of a briefing a week ago. Kingsley decided to give Harry a family leave, so he could manage to take care of Ginny and his sons.

Harry would have protested, if he wasn't so sleep deprived. He used the fact that Molly had James to his advantage when he came home that day and toke an uninterrupted shower and slept until Arthur flooed over to the house to check on him.

Charlie had came over and decided to go to the hospital to see his nephew. He also stayed until visiting hours were over so Ginny could sleep.

After taking care of James by himself for a week, Harry had found a new respect for Ginny. One day Harry entered Albus's room at St. Mungo's, collapsed on the couch and said to Ginny 'I don't know how you do it".

Ginny smiled. She knew James was putting his daddy through the ringer. Harry took advantage when Molly volunteered to watch James.

Ron who was a first time father to little Rose, born a few months before her cousins looked at Harry for fathering advice.

They talked about fatherhood one afternoon, before a meeting started.

"Enjoy them while their small, they grow up, start walking and the next thing you know, you can't go to the bathroom or get a shower without them following you."

This prompted laughter the other Auror who had children.

Andrew Phillips asked "You just realized that" Harry nodded.

"Ginny did give me fair warning. I was just enjoying five minutes to myself before I go balmy and the next thing I know I have a two year old in front of me asking 'what are you doing'. I did ask if he wanted to try to use the toilet and be a big boy. Let's just say I'm going to have two boys in nappies for a while."

Ron laughed. He witnessed the attempts by Harry and Ginny to get James out of nappies.

"Ginny, did forget to mention that he has come in to the bathroom while you're in the shower. That brought on a conversation that wasn't ready for."

Andrew laughed "Does he sleep in a crib still?"

Harry nodded "How he got I'll never know".

Ginny woke up for Albus 12 o'clock feeding. She wrapped herself in her dressing gown and went to Albus's room.

Harry woke up a few minutes later when he didn't find Ginny. It wasn't unusual for Harry to pull Ginny close to him during the night.

Ginny figured he just wanted her to be close and really it was because he often dreamed that his life he had was just a dream.

He got up and walked down to Ginny's room. Ginny had taken to pumping some breast milk, so Harry could take care of a feeding in the night and let her sleep.

But Harry was better at getting Albus to burp. After feeding Albus and burping him and then rocking him back to sleep, Ginny went back to bed, having send Harry back to bed when Albus burped.

Ginny settled Albus back in his bed and then went back to her room. She'd changed his nappie before she put him back to bed.

Ginny entered her room, and settled herself back in to bed. She turned over facing Harry.

Wrapping a arm around his waist, she went to sleep, dreaming of her family, but what was puzzling for her, was it included a little girl with red hair.

They was no question in her mind that Harry would love to have a daughter, she imagined a little red headed girl who had her Daddy wrapped around her little fingers.

Ginny smiled when she realized that unlike her mother, she'll get her little girl on third time.


	3. Lily

Harry opened the back door of their house in Godric's Hollow and let his two sons go in. James went in first, followed by Albus. They stopped in the scullery, off the kitchen and kicked off their shoes.

James looked around and headed upstairs, knowing he'd find his mother in his sister's nursery.

Lily Luna Potter, the only daughter and possibly the last child Harry and Ginny would ever have, was born three months ago.

When Ginny noticed she was pregnant again, she shared with her mother the dream she had after Albus was born. She dreamed about her and her boys, Harry, James, and Albus, but was puzzled her was that there was a little girl, a miniature version of herself with her red hair, brown eyes, but with Harry's almond shaped eyes.

To Ginny's surprise, her third child was the daughter she dreamed about. She was the splitting image of her mother, but had her father's nose. Harry was the only one could calm her down when she cried. Ginny discovered this after Lily's last healer appointment with the family healer. Ginny went straight from St. Mungo's to the Ministry, straight to level two, making a beeline for Harry's office, attracting attention with the screaming infant.

Ten seconds after she was in her father's arms, Lily was calm.

"How did you do that?"One of the Aurors had asked. Ron smiled knowingly, as he had a daughter. Harry shrugged his shoulders. Secretly he loved having a little girl and despite Lily's young age, she was already a Daddy's girl. Anytime Harry held her, she seemed to be a happy baby.

Harry climbed the stairs behind his sons, joining the search for their mother and sister.

They found Ginny and Lily in the nursery. Ginny was rocking Lily to sleep, but Lily wasn't having it.

"Hello boys, how was the park?" Ginny asked her sons.

"We had a lot of fun, we went swinging, and slide down the slide, played on the monkey bars, we even climbed a tree" James told his mother excitedly.

"Sound like you had a lot of fun" Ginny seen Albus yawn "I think it's nap time".

James went to his room for a nap while Albus followed his father to his room where Harry lifted him into his crib.

"Soon Albie, you move to a big boy bed like your brother" Harry said as he tucked Albus into bed.

The crib Albus slept in was the same one that James slept in. Harry found it in the back of the Potter family vault and they decided to use it when Ginny was pregnant with James.

Lily currently was in the cradle that Harry had also found in the Potter family vault. He had brought it home and sanded it and painted one weekend and placed it in his and Ginny's bedroom.

Harry came back in the nursery, stifling a yawn. He looked like he needed a nap as well.

"Boys behaved?"

Harry looked at her with a look that said "yeah right".

"Gin, those boys are going to give me gray hair well before I'm supposed to," Harry muttered as he folded his lanky frame on the floor, leaning his head back against the wall.

Ginny continued to rock her daughter, smiling at her precious face, her own brown eyes looking back at her.

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked. She had them all the time while Harry was at work. Since Lily was born, Molly came over at least once a day during the week and stay for a few hours to allow Ginny some time with Lily.

"James has discovered tree climbing. Albus, of course, is in the stage of monkey see monkey do. He watched James climb the tree and he would try to climb the tree. Then I had to get James down from the tree and he found the brick wall at the entrance. Here is when they decided to divide and conquer. I chased James with Albus on my hip, then Albus with James under my arm. I decided before I got tired, we'd come home. Albus started yawning when I pulled in the driveway," Harry explained to his wife.

Ginny lifted Lily to her shoulder and started to sing a lullaby. She had discovered one that she thought would be just for Lily.

"_When I was just a little girl_

_I asked my mother, what will I be_

_Will I be pretty, will I be rich_

_Here's what she said to me._

_Que Sera, Sera,_

_Whatever will be, will be_

_The future's not ours, to see_

_Que Sera, Sera_

_What will be, will be."_

Hermione had heard her sing it to Lily when they were at the Burrow and Hermione had confessed that her mother was a Doris Day fan and that she sung that song to her when she was a little girl and that she now sings it to Rose.

"Lily, you were named after the bravest woman I would know. I've never got to meet her in person, but I know she was brave. You were named after your Grandma Potter, Lily. She died protecting your Daddy. I know growing up without a mother was hard for Daddy, so I hope that I get to see you and your brothers growing up, getting married… I'm getting ahead of myself," she murmured.

She continued to rock in her rocking chair, her baby girl in her arms. Lily yawned big and then looked up at her.

"Then you are also named after my best friend Luna. She's been Mummy's best friend since we were in school. She may have odd ideas and tell you about things like Nargles, but she'll listen and give you advice when you need it most."

Ginny looked up at the sound of snoring and noticed that Harry had fallen asleep on the floor. She smiled and looked down at her daughter.

"I hope that you grew up, be your own person. You don't have to follow my footsteps nor your fathers," she whispered.

Lily cooed and reached her little hand up to Ginny's finger and grabbed it, holding on to it like she knew that he had a hold of her mother.

"Always remember baby girl, that you are loved. Mummy loves you, Daddy loves you and your brothers. Grandmum and Granddad love you and all your aunts and uncles."

Ginny knew that it was Harry's goal in life to make sure that his children didn't suffer the way he did and go through the things he did. There were still times now that Ginny wished that she hexed his aunt and uncle for the way they treated him. Dudley had come around and he and Harry had met a few times. Now they just send letters and Christmas cards.

Lily grunted, apparently trying to find Ginny's breast. "Okay, hang on." She reached over to the table and picked up a nursing blanket and put it around her neck and then covered Lily and her breasts up. The blanket was a gift from Audrey who raved about it when she was pregnant. Ginny loved it since it made nursing and breast feeding a lot easier.

Once Lily had her fill, Ginny lifted her to her shoulder and patted her back, hoping she would burp. Harry sometimes was more successful at getting a burp, but the Auror was currently snoozing on the floor of the nursery.

Finally, she heard Lily burp and laid the infant down on her lap.

"Want me to put her in the cot?" Ginny jumped at Harry's voice.

"I thought you were asleep," she hissed.

"I can't sleep on the floor. It's not comfortable." He picked himself off the floor and then took Lily from Ginny and laid her down in the cot. She was asleep already and Harry removed the blanket that was lying in the cot.

Harry followed Ginny out of the door after checking the monitoring charms on the room. He stifled a yawn as he closed the door to Lily's room.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Ginny murmured. She led Harry to their bedroom where he laid down on the soft bed and was instantly asleep.

Ginny picked up Harry's glasses, taking them off his face and covering him up with an afghan. She kissed his cheek and went to check on the boys. They both were asleep. She checked on Lily one more time before heading back to her and Harry's bedroom.

She smiled as she thought of her family. She now decided that it was time to talk to Harry about whether or not their done and if he would be willing to undergo a certain procedure.

They had two sons, Teddy, and a daughter, all healthy and happy. Overall, she felt that their family was complete.

**AN: Stay tuned for **_**A Father's Bond, **_**it's Harry's turn for some father and child bonding. Teddy will be included. **


End file.
